


Nevermore

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [75]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Gen, word:- grey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: wow:- grey.A vague tag to season 13 episode 21. Dean goes back for his brother in the tunnel. He doesn't desert Sam.





	Nevermore

For a nanosecond, Dean's mind hovered in that grey area between nightmare and reality.

Sam was being attacked by a horde of vampires, his body violated, his brother's precious life-blood bathing the ecstatic creatures in a red shower of delight.

:

Castiel's bland face turned to Dean as if in warning. 'There's no time to save him. We must carry on. We have a duty….'

:

Dean stared at the angel. All the anger simmering in his soul flaring up in one explosive moment.

'This is on you, Castiel. You let Lucifer possess you for some vainglorious reason of your own. A failed angel, you wanted to count for something!

It's your fault Jack was conceived. Your fault the door to the alternate Earth was opened. Your fault my brother is back there being torn to shreds. You started all this. YOU fucking finish it!'

:

Dean's features were flush with anger, he was through being manipulated, used; through putting his life and Sam's on the line for others, most of whom didn't deserve their sacrifice.

:

He turned away without a second glance, running back to his brother; the only thought in his mind to save Sam, or die with him.

The worlds go up in flames? Let them burn!


End file.
